La apuesta
by myFirework
Summary: Sasuke termina con Sakura de manera cortante y por teléfono. Ella quiere una explicación y decide ir a verlo.


**La apuesta**

**By. myFirework**

* * *

><p>-Terminamos –dijo el azabache por la otra línea del teléfono, cortando el mismo.<p>

Y esa voz ronca, hermosa, sensual de la cual había estado enamorada hace ya 8 meses… resonó en su cabeza como de un eco se tratara… "terminamos".

-¿Me… estás jodiendo? –preguntó apenas la chica pelirrosada a la línea muerta. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?.

Sasuke había terminado con ella cortantemente y sin explicaciones por teléfono, más encima le había colgado sin poder siquiera preguntarle el porqué de su decisión. Apretó los puños y los dientes, cortando su teléfono y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pena y rabia. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de la casa, el celular y partió, dando un muy significativo portazo. ¿Quién se había creído que es, ese Sasuke-kun?

Paró al primer bus que sabía que le servía, pagó el pasaje y se sentó en el primer asiento desocupado que halló. Movió la pierna frenética mientras pensaba en destrozar a Sasuke si no le daba una explicación lógica a lo cual habían terminado. ¿Qué habría pasado? Justamente unos días atrás estaba todo perfectamente bien, se habían besado, hecho el amor e incluso ella había dormido con él en su cama. Se habían amado completamente. ¿Cómo podría alguien cambiar de opinión tan deprisa?

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose internamente hasta que el bus paró repentinamente.

-¿Qué…? –se quedó el shock hasta que la señora de al lado de recuperó un poco de la impresión de aquella brusca parada. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, cariño, gracias… –se sostuvo de los fierros del asiento de adelante. –Parece que el bus se quedó sin bencina… –musitó de manera suave.

¿Sin bencina? No jodas…

Sakura miró a la señora muy sorprendida y se paró, pidiéndole permiso y haciendo que la señora se colocara en el otro asiento, para que se recargara en la ventana. –Respire hondamente –le aconsejó mientras ella salía al pasillo del vehículo y se acercaba al chofer. – ¿Qué ocurrió, señor?

-Pequeña, creo que hemos tenido un ligero problema de falta de bencina… –soltó con unas cuántas gotitas en su sien y nuca. –Pero no tardaremos en arreglarlo… sería una media hora esperando… –miró que la joven cambiaba su semblante.

-No tengo media hora… –musitó amenazante antes de salir del bus.

Corrió hasta una esquina cercana, donde hubiera un letrero de para de taxis. Visiblemente no había ni uno, pero pronto encontró a uno que estaba descansando, fumando un cigarrillo fuera de su vehículo.

-Súbase, tomaré su taxi –le dijo la joven pelirrosa al hombre quién se sorprendió un poco al escucharla y bufó molesto, pisando el cigarrillo luego de darle una última bocanada.

-¿A dónde se dirige? –preguntó con algo de mala gana mientras ella pagaba la mitad del pasaje.

-A calle Sharingan con Avenida Puente Alto (xDDDD ajajaja) –murmuró roncamente, algo enfadada por la actitud de él. Pero qué más daba. Era el único en quizás cuántas cuadras y era necesario llegar pronto al objetivo: el departamento de Sasuke.

Al principio anduvo bien. No habían hablado pero Sakura lo prefería así, quizás le daría una cadena de rosas garabateras si él le decía algo bruto o mal educado. No estaba de ánimos, y cuando Sakura no estaba de ánimos… no era de molestar. Naruto sabía eso, por eso cuando la joven andaba en "sus días" él no la molestaba, pero sin querer hacía cosas que la hacían molestar y ella le pegaba combos sublimes que lo dejaban en las nubes… literalmente.

Pero volviendo a la historia, todo iba bien… Hasta que se metieron por aquella larga y ancha calle. Había un taco que abarcaba las 30 cuadras.

-Señorita… –le dijo el conductor. –Habrá que esperar una hora hasta que esto avance…

Sakura apretó los dientes mientras miraba sorprendida aquella escena de autos que se perdían por el horizonte. "Maldición"

No lo pensó más y salió del taxi, cerrando de un portazo, ignorando la voz del chofer que le gritaba que se volviera a subir. Corrió lo que las piernas le daban, teniendo en mente a Sasuke, todo el tiempo. Sasuke, su rostro, Sasuke, su cuerpo, Sasuke su actitud que tanto le gustaba… hasta que no se fijó y chocó con una ancianita, botándole las bolsas de la compra.

-¡Niña, ten más cuidado! –dijo la señora que se alcanzó a afirmar de una pared. Sakura le miró disculpándose y tomó las bolsas para verificar que no había roto algo y se las pasó con suavidad, haciéndole una reverencia.

-Lo lamento –dijo sincera mientras le miraba – ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí… no me botaste –sonrió la ancianita.

-Me alegro… –suspiró la chica, ya que no creía soportar si tuviera que darle los primeros auxilios allí mismo, se tardaría. –Bueno, tengo que irme… –caminó unos dos pasos antes que la ancianita le dijera:

-Pero podrías ayudarme a cruzar la calle, querida –sonrió la señora.

Sakura sintió sus ojos verdes agrandarse y sonrió cortésmente, todo lo que podían sus labios en ese momento. –Está bien…

La ayudó a cruzar la calle preocupándose que la señora no pisara ningún bache y se cayera. Llevándole también las bolsas. Hasta que después de unos 5 minutos pudo dejarla en la otra acera, sana y salva.

-Vale, pequeña… pero podrías abrir la puerta de mi casa –sugirió antes de mirar como la chica volvía a parar en seco en su intento de huida. – ¿Por favor?

Parecía el colmo de su mala suerte hasta que asintió, suspirando pesadamente. No podía negarle después de haber chocado con ella fuertemente.

Le abrió la puerta y espero que pasara y se sentara en su sofá para poder salir corriendo del lugar. Lo último que faltaba era que le pidiera que sacara las cosas de las compras y se pusiera a ordenar la casa también.

-_¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Quería también que la bañara y vistiera? _–pensó molesta luego de avanzar a grandes zancadas, mirando la grande fila de autos, algunos tocando la bocina y otros intentando adelantar.

No podría tomar un taxi ni un bus. Tendría que caminar o correr en el mejor de los casos para poder llegar pronto a la casa de Sasuke. Aceptaba el reto. Sonrió ligeramente amenazante.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, llegaré pronto a tu departamento… –dijo con voz de ultratumba, lanzándose a una corrida de clase maratón, con varias personas mirándole y quedando impresionadas.

Corrió varias cuadras sin cansarse, agradecía estar en un buen estado físico hasta que no vio de un segundo a otro cómo algo negro se cruzaba en su camino y la hacía caerse de bruces al suelo, aterrizando con su trasero.

-¡Auch! Ten más cuidado –gimió de dolor la joven pelirrosa para luego enfocar la vista y quedarse algo en shock.

Eran 3 hombres grandes, amenazantes, tenían casi el mismo porte del hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, pero más anchos, y sinceramente podrían sobrepasar fácilmente los 2 metros de altura. Todos vestidos de negro, chaquetas de cuero y lentes oscuros.

-¡Cuidado, niñata! –gritó uno rubio de ojos celestes, parecía ser el menor del grupo, pero el más explosivo.

-Habrá que enseñarle modelas a la chiquita, ¿eh? –dijo uno que parecía tener la piel azul, y notablemente era el más grande y ancho de los tres.

-Cálmense –dijo roncamente un pelinaranjo, que se parecía a Naruto por el peinado. Cruzó la mirada con ella y la hizo congelarse levemente. –Fue un accidente… aunque no está nada mal…

La chica miró horrorizada como los tres hombres sonreían algo lujuriosos, especialmente el rubio de ojos azules. Se paró con lo que la adrenalina de esa situación le había dado y corrió más rápido, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si aquellos la agarraban.

-¡Heey, espera! –gritó el rubio mientras corría detrás de ella, seguido de los otros dos miembros.

-_Por favor, que esto pare luego, quiero verte, Sasuke-kun…_ –dijo internamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas con algo de rabia, este día había tenido muy mala suerte. Típico día para no levantarse de la cama, ni contestar el teléfono, ni tomar bus ni ningún otro transporte, ni de correr para evitar chocar con ancianas y chicos rudos.

-¡Qué pare ya! –imploró justo antes de ver una tienda de flores y agradecer aquello, para meterse rápidamente ahí y ocultarse entre algunos matorrales grandes. –Por favor, qué no me encuentren… –pidió mientras miraba a los chicos parar a unos metros de donde se encontraba ella oculta, mirando hacia todos lados y bufando molestos. Luego de unos segundos ya se habían ido. –Uff…

-¿Ellos te estaban buscando? Vaya, frentona… no sabía que podrías causar tanta sensación –se burló una muy conocida voz para la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Ino-cerda? –se irguió para mirarle– no sabía que estabas trabajando aquí –dijo sorprendida.

-Qué va, mi madre abrió varios locales y junto con ella nos vamos turnando –guiñó el ojo a la chica. – ¿Y cómo van las cosas, frente de marquesina?

Esa pequeña pregunta que llevaba algo de maldad en el fondo le hizo recordar a Sakura para qué había estado sufriendo tanto ese día.

-Tengo que irme, Ino, hablamos luego –dijo seria, antes de salir del local dejando a la rubia algo descolocada.

Corrió lo más que pudo justo antes que unos relámpagos sonaran en el cielo. Lo que más faltaba.

Se cubrió como pudo, robando de un quiosco cercano un periódico y se ubicó debajo de las tiendas donde podría protegerse en ese minúsculo techo. Agitada volteaba y veía como los autos seguían donde mismo y como algunas personas corrían para cubrirse pero la mayoría sacaba paraguas.

-Debí haberme visto el tiempo anoche… –bufó molesta antes de seguir su rumbo. Faltaba cada vez menos. Ya podía ver el edificio donde vivía Sasuke y sonrió victoriosa. Estaba a punto de llegar, algo mojada y desaliñada pero no importaba. TENÍA que verlo.

Llegó al edificio preguntando por el departamento número 125, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke. El señor, que la conocía de ya hacía esos meses, le sonrió y le comunicó que podría subir sin siquiera preguntarle a los dueños. Ella sonrió gustosa, agradeciéndole infinitamente. Era casi lo único bueno que le había pasado en el día, además de haberse salvado de los pervertidos en la tienda de Ino. Tomó el ascensor porque había corrido mucho ese día y estaba agotada.

Mientras el ascensor subía comenzó a pensar en qué pasaría si Sasuke no quería verla y la echaba… Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y luego apretó los puños. Un momento, era ella quién se merecía una explicación. Era lógico, ¿no?. Se miró al espejo del ascensor, arreglándose como pudo el cabello, con poco éxito y sacándose las lágrimas hasta que el ascensor llegó a su destino, causándole un vuelco en el estómago de los nervios.

Salió tropezándose torpemente, pero siguió caminando como si nada, siempre digna, no iba a aguantar que este día terminara mal, merecía una explicación, después de todo lo que había pasado para llegar allí… Debía tener su explicación.

-Aquí voy… –inspiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta con delicadeza, esperando que no preguntaran quién era ni que vieran por el hoyito de la puerta. Afortunadamente abrió el hermano mayor. –Hola Itachi –saludó Sakura poniendo su mejor sonrisa obligada.

-Sakura, pasa por favor –dijo el Uchiha mayor mientras sonreía amablemente y le invitaba. –Te pilló la lluvia, ¿eh? Ven, te prepararé un té, si así lo deseas… -dijo de manera paternal antes de mirar como ella avanzaba un poco hacia el pasillo. -¿Quieres ver a mi ototou? Adelante –le hizo que pasar solamente.

La joven agradeció con una leve reverencia mientras avanzaba, no quería perder más tiempo. No más. Con la confianza que tenía abrió la última puerta de ese largo pasillo, quedando en shock mirando como Sasuke y Naruto estaban literalmente tirados en el suelo, con muchas botellas de cerveza alrededor. Parecían haber tenido una fiesta.

-Ah, bueno… quería decirte que estaban algo borrachos –dijo Itachi mientras suspiraba, atrás de la chica. –No estuve en toda la noche y pasó que llegaron los chicos e hicieron una mini fiesta donde los más afectados fueron ellos dos… –calmado se acercó a ambos y en una mesa dejó dos cafés, para luego irse y dejar a la pelirrosada en shock.

¿Fiesta?...

¿FIESTA?...

Los puños de la pelirrosada se apretaron de manera brusca, cerrando la puerta haciendo que ambos chicos se despertaran abruptamente. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, se miraron y luego miraron a la chica, quedándose algo impresionados.

-¡S-Sakura-chan, no es lo que estás pensando ttebayo! –dijo el rubio que casi se cae al intentar pararse.

Sakura lo ignoró y miró a Sasuke, éste había estado desviando la mirada hasta que la miró y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

-Sakura… –dijo con esa voz ronca que tanto le gustaba. La miró y ella supo en ese instante que él no la había dejado de querer… pero necesitaba saber el por qué había dicho eso por teléfono.

-Sasuke-kun, me llamaste hace unas horas y… –dijo con los ojos llorosos, algo entre tristes y felices. –Me dijiste que terminabas conmigo y… –se acercó levemente al chico.

-¡Ah, eso! –dijo el rubio, sonriendo zorrunamente. –Fue una apuesta entre Sasuke y yo ttebayo, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, es mentira –sonrió alegre como si hubiera hecho algo extremadamente bueno.

La pelirrosa quedó el shock, sus mechas delanteras, algo desordenadas, cubrieron los ojos de los cuales comenzaban a salir llamaradas ardientes de puro fuego. – ¿Qué dijiste…? –la voz salió tan suave y dulce que a ambos chicos les causó algo.

-Fue una tonta apuesta de hombres, Sakura –dijo Sasuke, intentando calmarla pero sin poder lograrlo.

-¿S-Saben siquiera todo lo que pasé este día por VENIR AQUÍ? –lanzó uno de sus zapatos a Naruto y miró feamente a Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron estáticos en la pared, mientras se miraban mutuamente y luego miraban a la pelirrosada acercarse de manera amenazante, casi juraban que estaba flotando y que sus cabellos rosados se movían al compás del aire.

-¡SASUKEEE, NARUTOO! – la chica agarró a ambos chicos del cuello de sus poleras.

-¡AAH! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

Mientras en la otra habitación, estaba Itachi tomando su café y leyendo el periódico, escuchando los gritos de los tres chicos. Soltó una ligera risita.

-Son incontrolables… –sonrió de manera sensual antes de doblar el diario y colocarlo en la mesita.

Y todo el día se había reducido a una sola palabra…. Apuesta.

OWNED

* * *

><p><em>Holis de nuevo :3 les traje otra historia que se me ocurrió ayer mismo antes de quedarme dormida xD qué irónico, juajua, espero que la disfruten. Es más larga que el oneshot anterior :3<em>

_Adiosín~_

_Review? Or not? :C_


End file.
